Birthday Surprise
Birthday Surprise is a fanfiction short by MarioFan65. This story follow Kion's birthday at Pride Rock. This story is meant to celebrate the 24th anniversary of The Lion King. Transcript (At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Kion is sleeping on the rocks as he wake up and see the lair empty) *Kion: Ono? Bunga? Fuli? Beshte? Kiara? Anyone else? Man, what's up with everyone today? (Kion walk outside of the lair) *Kion: Where's everyone? The animals aren't there except for parties and announcements. Let me see what's on the top? (Kion walk into the center of Pride Rock in the stand where the king would stand to watch the view of the Pride Lands. Kion walks up as see everyone standing in the cliff of Pride Rock as Timon blow a party horn to Kion) *Everyone: Surprise! *Kion: Wow, a birthday party for me? *Simba: Yes Kion. Happy birthday. *Timon: Hakuna Matata, we set up this big surprise party for you. *Bunga: UnBungalieable. You're awake. *Pumbaa: We left some grubs for you since last night at the falls. *Kiara: You're the best brother ever. *Fuli: Let have some meat. *Ono: Oh brother. *Nala: Let's eat together. *Rafiki: Woo hoo! It is time. Time to pass out the meat pieces. *Timon: It's just like a size of a cake. *Pumbaa: Yeah. Shape as a pizza. (Everyone inside of the rock are eating their meat pieces just like a cake) *Tiifu: Happy birthday Kion. *Zuri: Happy birthday to you. *Kion: Thank you. It been a pleasure. *Fuli: Huwezi! *Beshte: It alway have been good pal. *Kion: Yeah. The hyenas are out for the day. Look like we have a party going on. *Kiara: I love you little brother. *Kion: I love you too big sister. *Bunga: Anyone wanna try of the grubs Timon and Pumbaa send us? *Kiara: Oh sure. *Simba: Stuffed as always. *Timon: But you haven't eaten some yet. *Simba: Whoops, my bad. *eat the blue grub* Ah, it squeeze like a gummy. *Timon: *eat the red grub* Still taste like chicken. *Pumbaa: *eat the pink grub* Crunchy. *Nala: Ugh, mind as well not pass over next to me? *Rafiki: Oh sure. I'm not a grub eating type person. All i do is eat the fruits. *Makini: As long we protect the Pride Lands, we will protect the world from Scar and his army of hyenas. *Kion: Yeah, as long the Lion Guard defend the pride. *Timon: I have some other business to take care back in the jungle with my colony. *Pumbaa: Yeah. But i have some grub leftovers for you guys. *Simba: *eat the worm* Ooh, if i were a meerkat, i would have slurp like a spaghetti. *Pumbaa: Same as me. *Rafiki: It's sure is a long morning for us. *Simba: Happy birthday to you son. *Kion: *hug Simba* I love you dad. (The gang all hug Kion together for the best birthday in the Pride Lands and for protecting the Pride Lands from the hyenas) THE END Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Short Stories